Lucius' Guide to Making Her Mine
by Crazykennedy4
Summary: This is Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Darkside, in Lucius' POV. Did you ever wonder what was going through his head at times? Well, here you go!
1. Antanasia

**Hi to all! I recently read the Book _Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side_ by Beth Fantaskey and I could not help but fall in love it. So here is chapter 1 in Lucius' POV.**

**All standard disclaimers apply.  
**

A cold, desolate wind blew steady and strong, causing the corn stalks in the field beside me to bend this way, and that. I tugged my long, dark coat a little more tightly around me, waiting impatiently for the girl. I had waited my whole life for this moment, this moment that I would see the princess and make the legacy of my parents proud. I sighed, trying not to allow the heaviness of the load I carry weigh me down and keep me from my mission. I would make my uncle's proud. I would protect the honor of my parent's name and I would end the threat of war on my family.

I was brought from the thoughts of my responsibilities as soon as I saw her, my Antanasia. Even from this distance, I could tell she was beautiful, with her long, curl chestnut colored locks that framed her heart-shaped face just so. She seemed lacking in the fashion end of the spectrum, but that could be fixed quite easily with a shopping spree or two.

As if feeling my intense gaze upon her, her eyes locked on mine and I almost forgot how to breathe. I leaned more of my weight against the old, gnarled tree beside me as our gazes held. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown and looked as if they were windows into her very soul, the soul of my princess. For a moment, we simply stared at one another, and then, suddenly, her eyes took on a anxious look, as if she was frightened by me. I could see why she would be. She should be. I am a vampire prince, after all, and I'd come to take her away.

The fog was low to the ground, dancing around her ankles in a slow caress, making her appear mysterious. My curiosity rose as I stared at her. What did she enjoy doing? Did she know who I was? Would she leave this place without a fight? I felt a sudden urge to be near her, to protect her, to know her, and for her to know me.

My musings were interrupted by an obnoxious noise that I came to hate almost immediately, for not only was it an annoying sound, but it had diverted Antanasia's eyes from mine. And I couldn't have that.

The big, yellow automobile came to a stop right in front of Antanasia, opening its doors for her as its breaks streamed with the effort. I watched as she walked the short distance from were she'd been standing to the stairs leading up into the obnoxious thing that had caused our interruption, my eyes never leaving her form. I continued watching as she made her way to the back of the bus and sat down. The bus once more continued on its merry way down the road. Antanasia looked back at me through the window and the billowing waves of fog. "Antanasia..." Before I could stop myself, her name came from my lips in between that of a sigh of contentment at finally seeing her and a sigh of yearning to be with her.

I watched as the old, richety bus chugged on down the road at a snails pace, leaving me with a deep sense of sadness that penetrated my soul. I wanted so much to be with her, not for the peace of vampires, but simply because I wished to know her. I wanted her as my own, forever. And one thing I'd learned from my unyielding uncles is that whatever a Vladescu wants, they get. I wanted Antanasia Dragomirs to be mine.

**Please tell me what you think!**

**-Kennedy  
**


	2. Get out my way, fool

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to continue with this. I'm really trying to get better at putting up new chapters faster but I'm not known for it. In fact, I have about 3 other stories that should be updated before this one but I just wanted to work on this one because it's so much fun! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Me: I own _EVERYTHING_. I'm the Queen of the world!!! *_twirls fake mustache_* *_grins maniacally_***

**Lucius: *_growls_* You own nothing, peasant!**

**Jessica: *_puts restraining hand on Lucius' chiseled arm_***

**Me: *_gasps_* How dare you call me a peasant, leech!**

**Jessica: *_gasps_* *_releases restraining hand from Lucius' chiseled arm_***

**Lucius: *_attacks_***

**Me: *_..._***

**(All standard disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement intended)**

*********************************************************************************************************************************

After watching the decrepit yellow automobile chugg a small ways down Antanasia's road, Lucius began his hasty treck towards the high school in which his princess attended. He chuckled darkly under his breath. The thought of himself, Lucius Vladescu, stepping his princely feet any where inside the confines of an American high school was more than slightly humorous. He never thought this day would come but he must do what he has to in order to save his people from their demise, and if that meant lowering myself to the lifestyle of teenage Americans, then so be it. He'll do what he must as long as his people are safe, his family name is honored, and he makes his uncles happy. _I wonder what Vasile would say if he saw me now..._

Lucius' reverie was broken as he came upon the school. Teens milled about on the lawn and in the adjacent parking lot filled with cars, old and new alike. He paused on the edge of the premises, just taking it all in. The enegry coming off the students was almost tangible and it came off in waves. He immediately began scanning the crowd anxiously for Antanasia. He couldn't find her anywhere among the animated adolescents so he took his search inside, following some of the students into the main hallway.

Lucius' anxiety spiked even more when he still couldn't find her in the packed out hall. Students got out of his way as soon as they caught sight of him and, under normal circumstances, he would have greatly enjoyed their distress. He was known for being a very intimidating character when need be. This was one of those instances. _If something has happened to Antanasia..._ Lucius trembled as his thought processes became more befuddled with his rising anger and concern. If anyone had hurt her then God help the person, because they would need all the help they could get.

Just when Lucius was about to implode with the force of his anxiousness, he finally spotted her. She was talking with another girl but Lucius didn't really pay any attention to the other girl. He only had eyes for Antanasia.

"_Antanasia..._" Her name had slipped from his lips involuntarially, as a sigh of relief. She spun around so fast that lucius was afraid she might fall but her eyes never came in contact with his. He remained hidden in the bulk of the crowd, never once allowing his eyes to stray from Antanasia's form.

**P L E A S E R E V I E W ! **

**Let me know what you think. I'd love some ideas on how to make this story even more interesting. **

**A _BIG THANK YOU_ to everyone who's reviewed, PMed, added this story to alerts, and favorated. You all deserve to get a big hug and a chocolate pie.**

**Lots of love.**

**-Kennedy**


	3. Bloodlust sucks

**_Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter!!!_**

**All standard disclaimers apply.**

I was still gazing at Antanasia from my undetected spot in the crammed hallway when a sudden, annoyingly high-pitched shrill reverberated off the faded lockers and concrete stone walls. The noise went straight to my over sensitive vampiric ears, making me cringe and grind my teeth in mute frustration. It was really quote interesting to watch the affects that such a measly noise had on the unsuspecting students. They all scattered immediately, running and screeching like bats straight out someplace akin to hell. I took this to mean that this strange, urgent , _ringing_, noise was some kind of signal. _What a strange culture this is..._

Antanasia made a move towards a classroom just off to her left when she was suddenly cut off by a large group of laughing boys. I couldn't believe my eyes. Here was the princess of the Dragimors and these _boys_ had the nerve to be rude to her. They should be opening doors for the princess, waiting on her to enter the room before themselves. I took a calming breath. These little boys didn't know that she was a princess. To them, she was just another girl, just Jessica Packwood. I momentarily imagined their facial expressions if the did know who she truly was. I chuckled softly at the thought then preceded Antanasia into our first class of the day.

I took a seat in one of the available seats, to the right and a little behind the princess, watching her as she took her seat, across from her friend. The teacher made her way to the front of the talkative class and attempted to shush them into submission. After a few grumbles, the room quieted done. The teacher then began her speech but I didn't really listen. I had already taken these courses. I was only her to get the girl, then leave.

"...epic quests, heart-stopping romances, and the clashes of great armies..." I thought it was quite humorous that this Mrs. Wilhelm chose those words because here I was, Lucius Vladescu, on a epic quest for the lost princess, hoping that I could win her over, all in the hopes of _avoiding_ the clashes of great armies. I almost chuckled. Almost.

Mrs. Wilhelm began to pass out a seating chart. We weren't allowed to move from these seats from the rest of the year. I was quite happy with were I was sitting, in actuality. I had an excellent view of the princess.

The chart was passed around the room, going from person to person. When it finally came time for the princess to make her mark, the male in front of her threw the chart in front of her, then preceded to call her names. Antanasia remarked back at him with a snarky, "At least I can spell my name." She had stood up for herself but I had to hold myself back from strangling him. He didn't know who he was messing with. Antanasia may not be mine yet, but she someday will be and I protect what is mine. This little _boy_ had never met the likes of Lucius Vladescu before. I reigned in the angry growl that threatened to rip from my chest. Then again, as an afterthought, maybe I should have let my anger go. That would have gotten his attention, and everyone else's as well.

I curiously watched Antanasia. She grabbed a writing utensil from her worn backpack but as she tried to write, it wouldn't work. Her beautiful face crunched into a frustrated scowl. She tried again, with more force. She turned away from me, toward another male. She was going to ask _him_ for an untensil?! I don't _think_ so. This was my opening, and I was going to take it.

I reached into my bag, with a speed no human could ever possess, and pulled out one of the pens supplied by my uncles. I reached out my arm to tap the princess on her shoulder. She didn't respond or acknowledge my presence whatsoever. I tapped again. She _was_ going to acknowledge me. "Excuse me, but are you in need of a writing instrument?"

She slowly turned around. It was the first time I could truly see her, up close and personal. Time seemed to slow to a halt. She really was beautiful, with her long, curly hair and heart shaped face. Her brown eyes widened with recognition. The silence stretched on and she still hadn ??t made an attempt to take the pen. I asked again. Still no response, other than the staring. I was growing impatient.

"You do recognize a pen, right? This is a familiar tool, yes?" I hadn't meant to be so short with the princess, but my emotions were running high and I was on a short fuse.

Still the staring and I was even more confused. Maybe offering a pen was some sort of taboo here.

Suddenly, the blond from behind the princess reached up and pinched her on the arm. "Just sign the chart, JENN, all right?" Her voice was snarky and rude and I didn't like her. Not a bit. She had no right to touch Antanasia in such a manner. Who did she believe she was? "Hey!" It was the first time I had heard the princess' voice and even with it tinged in anger, it was beautiful. I wouldn't mind hearing that voice again.

Slowly, Antanasia reached out for the gold pen I offered her. As our hands met in brief contact, I felt the strangest feeling race through my veins. It felt almost as if electricity had sizzled up my arm, making me feeling warm and tingly. It was a strange sensation, but still pleasant. I couldn't help the smile that flashed across my face.

She shook her head slightly, as if to make herself come back to her senses, and then turned back around to write her name on the chart. As she was passing the chart to the incredibly impatient female behind her, the piece of paper grazed her skin, shallowly cutting it. I watched in fascination as her precious blood, her life source, flowed freely from the injury. The blood dripped down her fingers and onto the gold pen. I could have cared less. All I was focusing on was the blood. The rich, warm, sweet blood. It smelled absolutely tantalizing. I had never smelled anything akin to that. I wanted to lick the blood off her fingers, I wanted to suck the cut, I wanted...everything. I wanted her.

The only thing holding me in place was the fact that I was in a crowded, over populated room full of school children. My uncles would kill me. No, I had to wait. I would wait, and then I could truly make Antanasia mine. Forever...

Antanasia tossed the pen at me, then turned back around. I barely noticed. I was still trying to calm myself down enough to not lunge across the aisle to get to her. Just then the teacher decided to introduce me.

"Let's take a moment to welcome our new foreign exchange student, Lucius...Vlades..coo."

I was outraged. My family name was everything to me. Everyday since I was born, it has been engrained in me that I was a Vladescu. A noble, and her this woman was, messing it up.

"Is that correct?" The teacher looked at me questioningly.

"No. No, that is not correct." I was angry. When I got angry, it was a _bad_ thing.

With that, I strolled up to the front of the room, grabbed a marker and popped the top, then wrote my name in bold print across the top of the board.

"My name is Lucius Vladescu," pointing at the words. "Vla-_DES_-cu. Emphasis on the middle syllable, please." I spoke with authority, letting my noble upbringing reign. The teacher was looking more than slightly scared. She should be. She should have known better than to make that kind of mistake.

I locked my hands behind my back and paced, taking the time to look everyone in the eye, just as my uncles had always said. I could tell that none of them understood why I was making such a big fuss over my name. They did not understand that my name was my pride. I decided to educate them.

"The Vladescy name is rather reversed in Eastern Europe. A noble name," I looked into Antanasia's eyes. "A royal name."

"Does it not 'ring a bell,' as you Americans say?" I was watching her closely. She continued to stare blankly at me from across they room.

My reverie was broken by the voice of Mrs. Wilhelm asking if I would like to tell more about myself. I didn't really, so I declined. I really only needed for Antanasia to know me, no one else mattered at this point.

"I'm sure we'd love to hear more about your heritage. It does sound interesting!"

My eyes went back to the princess', allowing all my pent up frustration seep into my gaze. With a high intensity, I answered, still holding the girls eyes with mine. "You shall learn more about me in due time. That is a promise." She would see me. She would know me and she would be mine. "A promise."

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Aye!

So, first off, I want to apologize to a few of you guys. Some of you have very graciously reviewed this week and I messaged some folks back claiming that I would update this last Monday (Tuesday at the very latest) and as you all can see, that didn't happen. I'm sorry, guys. I didn't intend to lead anyone astray. I had some medical emergencies come up this week that needed attention by professionals (thank God for awesome Dr.'s and nurses). All that kept me away from the computer and it definitely kept me away from a functional state of mind. No worries though, most of the issues have been straightened out but I am going to have surgery Monday morning. The med's and the aftereffects will keep me down for a little while so please bear with me, I may not be up to par for a few days. Please keep my mom in your prayers, she's going to be the one that has to hear me moan and groan and just alright _whine _for the next week or so! :D

Secondly, As I was looking back over my last chapter, I came to see some mistakes that really irked me. I'm sorry I didn't catch them sooner. I know that I could go back, fix them, then repost the chapter, but I'd rather spend my time doing something much more fun, like writing a new chapter in Lucius' POV. Don' t you think that's more fun? I hope none of you mind the grammatical errors all that much. In my defense, I _was _understand the influence of cough medicine when writing the last chapter. Maybe that's were the mistakes came from.

Last, by most definitely not least, I just want to say a _bignormous_ **thank you** to everyone who has reviewed, PMed, added the story to their alerts list or favorite's lists. You all have rocked my socks!

I wish I could hug you all, but then again...that freaks some people out. You know, when strangers hug them randomly and stuff. Ha.

I hope that everyone has enjoyed this chapter. It would make my heart exceptionally happy if you **review**ed and gave me your opinion because to me, suggestions are always appreciated, and honesty is highly sought after.

Have a great weekend everybody! Please be safe and have tons of fun.

As always, lots of love,

-Kennedy


	4. Obessed Vampire Stalker

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Darkside_

_Please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter._

_FYI: This chapter takes place the same day as Chapter 3._

**Chapter 4- Obessed Vampire Stalker**

* * *

For the rest of the day, I felt like a stalker.

I followed Antanasia everywhere, watching her secretly, always following not far behind, analyzing every single move she made. I don not believe she ever saw me, but I know she felt my presence. She was continuously glancing over her shoulder. I had to reign in a chuckle every time she did. Getting her worked up was surprisingly amusing in a strange, unfamiliar way.

I never expected to feel so much. It was quite disconcerting, truth be told. I was Lucius Vladescu. I was not supposed to feel anything- except hatred, anger, and loyalty towards my uncles, and my clan. I _wanted_ to know Antanasia, I craved her company, for varying reasons that I had yet to dissect in my mind. Growing up, it had literally been pounded into me that I was not supposed to feel. Emotions are weaknesses in the eyes of my Uncles. I wholeheartedly agreed with them. Emotions got you killed, they left you vulnerable and exposed. I could not afford to be vulnerable, for the sake of my clan, and for myself.

I shook myself from my angsty musings as I spotted Antanasia making her way out of the weathered front doors of the school, leading to the parking lot. I did not let her out of my sight for too long. I suppose that my staring would be considered intense and extreme in this foreign land that I temporally resided in but ever since I was a small boy, I had heard about and waited for her, Antanasia, to make an entrance into my existence. Now here she was, in front of me, waiting patiently with her friend for her transportation to come.

Suddenly, an old, rusty, decrepit van pulled up to the curb in front of the princess. She was _not _getting in that. But sure enough, Antanasia waved to her friend and headed in the direction of the passenger seat. I almost groaned in frustration. I could not believe that the _princess _was riding in _that_. She should have better. She _would_ have better, under my watchful supervision.

Antanasia turned to the woman sitting in the drivers seat. They were talking animatedly together when the woman, Antanasiasa' 'mother', suddenly hit the brakes with harsh force, causing the van to lurch forward. I literally had to dig my boots into the ground to keep from running to check on the princess as her forehead almost came in contact with the unyielding dashboard. I growled. I did not want her injured.

Antanasia suddenly looked up and met my stony gaze. Her eyes held so much insight into her soul, one second she was surprised, the next, she was angry. So incredibly angry. At me. I could not help but notice that she was even more beautiful when she was 'all riled up,' as some Americans would say. Antanasia's brow furrowed in her frustration, I suppose at catching me watching her. _Again_. She jabbed her index finger in my direction, her face a mask of disdain and unveiled fury.

The van quickly pulled over to the curb, right in front of me. The woman in the drivers seat nodded her head solemnly. She knew who I was and I knew who she was. I could sense that she was not happy about this sudden turn of events. I could care less, honestly. I was only here to get the princess. If I had to shatter some measly dreams and hurt a few feelings, then so be it. This is who I was. This is what I did. I was Lucius Vladescu, vampire prince.

The woman stepped out of the aged piece of machinery and made her way towards me. Antanasia had her face basically pressed up to the glass, with a horrified expression on her face. I returned my attention to the woman who was fast approaching. If she wanted a confrontation, she would get one, but it would not end well. _For her_.

She stopped a good five feet in front of me. Her face was still solemn, but it was mixed with determination. She stared at me for an immeasurable moment before speaking.

"I suppose I don't need to ask why you're here, do I?"

"No, I do not suppose you do,"I replied flatly.

" should have known this would happen." She mumbled to herself but I heard her anyway.

"You know what the Pact states. I am only fulfilling my duty, to my clan and my parents, as well as Antanasia."

After a slight pause I spoke into the uncomfortable silence, "I believe I should become better acquainted with Antanasia. I will attend dinner at your home tonight. I would like to go over some of the finer points with Antanasia." I know I was being demanding, but I have to do what I have to do.

"Just allow Jessica's father and I to tell her about her past. This will come as a surprise to her."

I was frustrated. I knew that Antanasia had most likely not been told much about her past but she should have already found out, years ago. I was not pleased with her 'parents' at the moment.

I sighed, trying to compose myself in my anger.

"Yes. You do that. But I warn you, if you do not tell her by the time I arrive, I will tell her myself and I am not so sure you want that."

She nodded in understanding then turned to leave.

I leaned back against the cold, hard, brick wall and watched as the van slowly chugged down the road.

I knew that tough times lay ahead but I would get what I came here for, nothing could stop me now.

* * *

Author's Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers. The response to this story has been fabulous and I smile every single time I get a review or encouraging PM. You guys are amazing!

Secondly, I want to apologize for the long wait. I had several complications with my surgery that kept me mostly out of it for most of the month of July. This is the first week that I've actually felt like myself again.

Lots of love,

-Kennedy

**R E V I E W , and you'll be my new favorite person. :]**


	5. Barns and Pitchforks

**Hey! I am so sorry it has taken this long for me to update but real life has been really tough. I can't even begin to tell you all the things that have happened but lets just say that my world has been turned upside down in the last few months. I didn't have much time to update. I had to spend several months catching up on school work and when I did have time, I was just too tired. These last few months have taught me a lot though. I've learned about just how much I can endure and how dark days can make you stronger. Thank you to everyone that was encouraging in your reviews and messages. You encouragers helped me more than you will ever know! Please tell me what you think of this chapter but please be nice! Thank you!**

**All standard disclaimers apply. The dialogue in this chapter was written by Beth Fantaskey, the author of _Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side _and no copyright infringement intended. The dialogue can be found on pages 18-21 of _Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side._**

The afternoon leading up to my impending arrival at Antanasia's home was spent idly and the hours passed with little to no consequence. My patience was waning like the disapearing afternoon sun. I decided that I would head to Antanasia's current residence early, to see how my unprecendented arrival had settled with the princess. What Lucius was not allowing himself to think much on was the startling fact that he was anxious to see _her_ again. These feelings where disconserting and therefore bypassed and in its place Lucius firmly placed his regular stoic emotional mask.

He need not stop and ask for assistance to the princess' whereabouts, for he knew exactly where she lived. When Lucius hastily walked up the creaking and groaning front steps to knock on the door of the worn and weary two-story farmhouse, he heard a strange sound that was easily detected with his vampiric senses. The rustling noise came from within the foul smelling, faded red barn near the house and Lucius' curiosity got the best of him. He went in search of the mystery. Lucius approached the barn, with a stealthy and predatory silence, his eyes scanning in search of any possible threat to the princess. He knew just how threatening the vampire world was. His mission for Antanasia was kept tightly under wraps and his vacancy from Romania was explained with random excuses that would please his people for a time. If for some unknown reason a power-starved vampire had found out the most precious secret of where the lost princess resided, Antanasia would be in grave danger and Lucius refused to allow that possibility to come anywhere close to fruition.

Lucius crept silently towards the open door of the barn, where the noise became higher in volume and faint light spilled forth. When Lucius reached the opening to the barn, moving as a silent shadow, the sight before him was no threat as he had expected but it terrified and horrified him none the less. Before Lucius was Antanasia, princess to the Dragomir clan, mucking stalls with a filthy pitchfork. _This should not have taken place_! For the first time in a very long while, Lucius was struck completely speechless with a swirling mixture of shock, horror and anger.

Antanasia looked up from her duties as a deer looks into the headlights of an approaching car, wide-eyed and anxious. "Who's there?"  
_So her senses are sharping_. Lucius moved forward with grace. He may very well be a vampire prince in a dust and dirt-filled barn, but he was still a prince and he would act accordingly. Jessica's hand tightened noticeably over the pitchfork in her hand and Lucius tried to reign in the smirk that was threatening to overpower his facial expression at the sight of the girl's fear and anger. Jessica spoke with determination as she questioned him. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius decided to tease her, to test how far she could go before she broke. "Manners, manners. A lady doesn't bellow across barns and what sort of salutation was that?" Jessica's eyes flared with anger and irritation and her emotions rang true in her tone when she said, "I asked you why you're here." Lucius appraised the princess as he answered her. "To become acquinted, of course," he began to circle her with a predatorial gleam in his dark eyes, taking in her figure and her beauty. The princess spun around in order to meet eye-to-eye, of course he was much, much taller than she so they would never literally see eye-to-eye. Lucius lowered his voice and allowed an arrogant smirk to slowly slip its way upon his lips. "Surely you're eager to get to know me, too." Antanasia's eyes flickered, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Lucius stopped circling Jessica when the reality of her situation came crashing back down around him. This issue had to be addressed. "Are you _cleaning_ stalls? Is that _feces _on your shoes?" Of course, he knew she was cleaning but he could not understand WHY. The fact that there was _feces_ on the _princesses_ shoes was appalling. He internally vowed to rectify this situation as soon as possible.

Jessica looked confused and that seemed to spark a deeper sense of anger within Lucius. "Yeah, I muck the stalls every night." Lucius' horror rose and he could not keep the confusion out of his voice. _"You?"_ Antanasia simply shrugged and continued to look at him in confusion. "Somebody has to do it." He tried in vain to internally shake himself from the stupor of confusion. "Yes, well, we have people for that, where I come from, hired help. You-a lady of your stature-should never do such a menial chore. It's offensive." Lucius was being truthful. He shuddered to think of the vampires in Romania waiting for their princess and here she was, cleaning stalls with horse feces on her dirty boots. It was shameful.

Jessica's controlled anger snapped and spewed forth from her mouth in words. "Look, I've about had it with you creeping up on me, and your attitude. Who do you think you are, anyhow? And why are you following me?" Anger rose once again in Lucius, like a rolling tidal wave with no forgiveness and no mercy. _Dr. Packwood broke her word_. "Your mother still hasn't informed you, has she?" Lucius shook his head in frustration. "Dr. Packwood vowed that she would tell you everything. Your parents are not so good at keeping promises." The princess seemed to pause in fear and uncertainty and her anger deflated like a balloon. "We...we're supposed to talk later, Dad's teaching yoga..."

Lucius did not even try to stop the harsh, bitter laugh from escaping him. _Who did these people think they are_? "Yoga? Contorting his frame into a series of ridiculous configurations is more important than informing his daughter about the pact? And what manner of a man practices such a pacifist pastime? Men should train for war, not waste their time chanting 'om' and blathering about inner peace." Men in the vampire world were fierce. They were warriors and protectors of the things they held dear and Lucius knew that all to easily that protective instinct could turn ruthless. Men were not destined to such lame and laid back existences. Lucius' attention was brought back from his angry musings by Jessica's confused voice. "Pact? What pact?"

He decided not to answer her due to the obvious fact that it would all lead to more questions and she most likely would not believe it from him. As Lucius folded his hands behind his back, he raised his eyes to the high wooden beams in the upper realms of the barn. He muttered quietly to himself, venting his frustration. "This is not going well. Not going well at all. I advised the Elders that you should have been summoned back to Romania years ago, that you would never be a suitable bride..." The princess seemed to choke and her voice held a noticeable hint of hysteria when she spoke, "bride?"

Lucius paused in his mutterings and musings. He faced Antanasia quickly. "I grow weary of your ignorance." Lucius leaned down closer to the princess, beseeching her to understand, imploring her to listen. "Because your parents refuse to inform you, I will deliever the news myself, and I shall make this simple for you," he spoke his next words slowly as if to indicate their sincerity and seriousnesss, "I am a vampire." Lucius pointed towards Antanasia."You are a vampire. And we are to be married, the moment you come of age. This has been decreed since our births."

If Lucius had been expecting merriment and understanding from Jessica, he did not receive it. The very instant that the practiced words fell from his mouth, Jessica moved with a swiftness that caught Lucius off guard as she jabbed into his foot with her pitchfork. Lucius roared with anger.


End file.
